


The Earth and Its Sky

by mightydeafeningmouse



Series: Phineas Is a Good Boyfriend [2]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Confessions, Gay, Gen, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightydeafeningmouse/pseuds/mightydeafeningmouse
Summary: Phillip and Phineas; an everlasting love.OrPhillip is drunk off his ass and Phineas is a good boyfriend.





	The Earth and Its Sky

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea for this fic was for Phillip to drunkenly admit things from his childhood to Phineas, but then I started writting it and fell in love with a drunk affectionate Phillip. If anyone would like to write the original prompt, you are more than welcome. All that I ask is that you tell me so I can read it and fall in love with it.
> 
> As usual, English isn't my first language, if you find any mistakes please let me know. Enjoy!

"Babe!" Phineas exclaimed, almost buckling under Phillip's weight. "C'mon Phillip, work with me!" He pleaded.

The younger groaned in response, too intoxicated to comprehend sentences. "Le' me sleep." Phillip closed his eyes, leaning his body weight onto Phineas' larger frame.

His back aching, Phineas slung an arm under Phillip's armpit and hooked another under his legs, carrying his boyfriend bridal style up their apartment building stairs.

 _Damn you, broken elevator,_ Phineas thought miserably as he heaved Phillip up a few more steps.

Upon noticing the feeling of being carried around like an imported Italian leather handbag, Phillip slugishly raised his head, dialated eyes opening and landing on Phineas.

Phillip gasped in surprise. "Babe!" He flashed Phineas a lopsided grin. "Yer here!" He reached out a hand and happily poked Phineas' lips and nose.

When finished with his inspection, Phillip pulled his fingers back to rest on Phineas' chest. "You're....real," he whispered in awe.

Phineas chuckled. "I'm pretty real." 

Phillip squealed with delight. "You're 'streamly pretty, yes, yes," he giggled. 

Phineas smirked at the drunken man in his arms. The beautiful man was gazing at him with big blue doey eyes that were filled to the brim with admiration, and Phineas felt like the luckiest man alive to be on the receiving end of Phillip's affections.

"Think you can hold yourself up?" Phineas teased when he got to their apartment door. Phillip made a small noise of consent and Phineas gently put him down.

Phillip leaned heavily against the hallway wall as Phineas fished out his keys and unlocked the door.

"Come on, hon. Time for bed," Phineas picked up the smaller man bridal style for a second time that night. 

As Phineas brought his partner into their shared bed, Phillip began to stir.

"Phin," Phillip whined.

Phineas layed Phillip down on the bed. "Yes, baby?" He asked, leaning over him.

"I love you... THIS MUCH!" Phillip spread his arms out as far as they would reach. 

"Wait," Phillip said slowly, a sad and dejected look twisting his face into an adorable pout. "No, no. 'Snot right."

Phineas laughed, "Why's that?"

Phillip smiled at his partners laughter. "'Cause, love you _more_." He licked his plump pink lips.

Dark berry blue eyes met light hazel ones, affection clear in both. "I love you more than I could ever show you." Phillip confessed. 

Phineas, grinning widely, let his body fall next to Phillip's. Pulling him to his chest, Phineas gave a sloppy kiss to the younger's forehead.

Phillip giggled, deciding he liked the attention Phineas was giving him.

"You make me feel a happiness I've never felt before, Phil. I really don't deserve you," Phineas softly voiced.

Phillip frowned. Proping himself up on his elbows, Phillip gave Phineas a stern, but gentle look.

"Phineas Taylor Barnum." Phineas gawked as Phillip pronounced each syllable of his full name. "You are worth e'ery penny and dime in 'stence."

Phineas opened his mouth, a comment making its way from his head to his tongue, but Phillip firmly pressed a finger to the bigger man's lips.

"I loved you then, I love you now. I'll never stop loving you." 

Phillip kissed Phineas' cheek passionately.

"You deserve the world, but I am only an island. I cannot give you the world, and I'm sorry."

Phillip pressed his forehead to Phineas', the tips of their noses touching.

Phineas shook his head and smiled with his eyes. "No; I am your earth. But you are my sky."

Phillip and Phineas; an everlasting love.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, should you find any mistakes, let me know and I'd be happy to fix them. Thanks for reading, have a nice night :)


End file.
